


Bathtime

by hubridbunny



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Lalna-centric, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rub-a-dub-dub! / Three men in a tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> This fic did not want to get written. I never would have finished it if PajamaWarrior hadn’t bugged me about it, so thank her for this one.
> 
> I have no idea where this is set. Just imagine they all live together in an open-concept apartment that is much too small.

Lalna sits back to read over what he’d written and reaches for his cup of tea. He takes a sip and makes a face, looking down at the cold dregs left in the bottom of the cup. Time for another.

He pushes his chair back and stands, straightening out his back. It cracks pleasantly. He picks up his teacup and wanders into the small kitchen.

The tea kettle only has a little bit of (now cold) water left in it, so Lalna fills it back up and sets it on the stove to heat. He leans against the countertop and watches the rain run down the living room windowpanes while he waits. Xephos is nestled in the plush chair across the room, reading a book.

Xephos had used his day off to clean their flat. But it was so small and he was so efficient that by the afternoon he had run out of things to clean.

He had pottered around for a while, looking for any spare task to do. Eventually he had flopped down on the sofa to watch telly, but he’d just flipped through the channels for a while before turning it off. It was like he didn’t know what to do if not work.

Lalna had gotten up from his desk to prepare some tea, and placed a cup into Xephos’s hands. Xephos had given him a grateful, though tired, smile and a peck on the cheek. He’d moved to the armchair to watch the rain while he sipped his tea, then picked up a book and settled down to read.

Now it seems like he’s finally relaxed.

The kettle whistles and Lalna makes himself a new cup of tea. He takes a sip. Just right. The warm liquid feels good in his throat, and he hums as he sits back down at his desk—their dining room table, really, but Lalna commandeered it because they don’t have the space for a desk and they never use the table anyway.

He shoves some papers out of the way and sets the teacup down on the saucer. He cracks his knuckles. Time to get back to work.

           

Some time later—it must be much later, the sky has darkened considerably since the last time Lalna looked outside and his tea is cold again—, he hears the front door open.

“I’m hoooooome!” Honeydew shouts from the hallway.

Xephos closes his book and sets it aside, standing up and stretching. “Welcome ho—“ He stops short with a strangled gasp. Lalna turns to look.

Honeydew is dripping slightly from the rain. Dirt and clay is caked onto his clothes from spending all day in the mines. He took his boots off at the door, but he’s still trailing mud behind him as he treks through their flat on the way to the bedroom.

Xephos recovers from his shock and runs into the bedroom after him. “Don’t you dare!—“

Lalna flinches as the bedroom door slams shut. It does little to muffle their words; Lalna can still clearly make out Xephos’ hysterical shouting and Honeydew’s naturally-loud voice.

“Don’t sit there! You’ll get the sheets dirty!” Xephos yells.

Lalna shakes his head and tries to block out the noise as he taps away at his keyboard.

A few minutes later, he realizes he can’t hear anything coming from inside the bedroom.

Lalna glances nervously at the bedroom door. Why was it so quiet all of a sudden?

He listens closely. He can barely make out the sound of the water running.

Only one thought comes to mind. He knows it’s ridiculous, so he shakes his head to banish it.

But he still gets up and makes his way into the bedroom anyway. Just to make sure.

The bedroom is surprisingly clean, aside from the muddy tracks on the carpet. They lead into the bathroom.

Lalna slowly creaks open the bathroom door to see… Honeydew and Xephos in the bath. Honeydew is playing with the bubbles while Xephos rubs shampoo into his hair.

Honeydew looks up at the sound of the door opening. When he sees Lalna, his face lights up and he throws his arms out, splashing water onto the floor. “Lalna! Come join us!”

Lalna shucks his clothes and laughs a bit at his own silliness. Of course everything was fine. What had he been thinking?

He steps over the pile of clothes that is already on the floor and slips into the bath behind Xephos. He can’t fit his legs around Xephos, so he pulls his knees up to his chest. Xephos and Honeydew had both scooted forward to make room for him, but he’s still pressed up against Xephos’ back.

“This bathtub is hardly big enough for one, let alone all three of us.” Xephos sighs. Lalna reaches across him to fish the washcloth out of the water.

“We should get a Jacuzzi.” Honeydew says, scooping up a handful of bubbles and blowing them away, “Then we would all fit.”

“Where on Earth would we put it?” Xephos laughs, combing his fingers through Honeydew’s beard.

“Well, we’d need a bigger place, obviously. Think about it—Lalna will have plenty of space to work, and the laundry room won’t be in the kitchen… And the bedroom will be a penthouse with a Jacuzzi and a king-sized bed!”

“Mmm, sounds good,” Xephos hums while Lalna scrubs soap onto Xephos’s back with the washcloth.

“I’m saving up,” Honeydew says.

“Your piggy bank?”

“Yup!”

Lalna smiles. “I’ve been saving too,” he says, cupping some water in his hands to rinse the suds off of Xephos’ back. “When the payment for this report comes in, the first thing I’m doing is taking you two out to dinner.”

Xephos twists around and smacks the washcloth against Lalna’s chest playfully.

“Meanwhile all of my paycheck goes to paying bills. I didn’t know we had all this expendable income!” He says with a smile.

Lalna smiles too and leans forward to pull both of them into an embrace. His arms don’t quite reach around, so Honeydew leans back and takes hold of his hands. Xephos squawks at being squished between them, but laughs all the same.

It's not perfect, but they’re happy. And Lalna wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Over 1000 words! Yesss


End file.
